


[Fanart] Lydia Martin

by Autheane



Series: My Neckz'n Throats' shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Mixed Media, Neckz'n'Throats, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done originally for the 3rd Neckz'n'Throats issue on the fall/winter theme that wasn't published (not sure it will be) so I'm posting it. Also I think she might have too much boobs, but that's a detail, right? xD<br/>Reference and details <a href="http://autheane.deviantart.com/art/Lydia-Martin-425125999=">on my deviantArt</a><br/><a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/143574047393/lydia-martin-originally-done-for-neckznthroats=">On Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Lydia Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Done originally for the 3rd Neckz'n'Throats issue on the fall/winter theme that wasn't published (not sure it will be) so I'm posting it. Also I think she might have too much boobs, but that's a detail, right? xD  
> Reference and details [on my deviantArt](http://autheane.deviantart.com/art/Lydia-Martin-425125999=)  
> [On Tumblr](http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/143574047393/lydia-martin-originally-done-for-neckznthroats=)

____________

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/9af3e1ac6b1e04a28c48c67e64ba9c36/tumblr_o6dze13CAF1r1wq02o1_500.jpg)


End file.
